Forever Love
by Mykerinos
Summary: A HermioneSeverus songfic. I'm too afraid to spoil something, so just read, please. Lol, I feel like a beggar


_My very first songfic… I got all inspired by this song, Forever Love, and simply needed to write a short Mione/Sev thing. Then I thought, "Why not just make it a songfic?" So that's how things went, actually. As Forever Love is a Japanese song, and barely anyone would understand the original lyrics, I've used the translation that can be found at http://www.senshigakuen.com . I don't expect many of you know the song, but you should download it somewhere, it's absolutely amazing…_

_Disclaimer: Forever Love belongs to X Japan. Harry Potter is JK Rowling's. I love both. I own nothing._

**Forever Love**

She knocked on the heavy door of his private chambers. At first there was no response, but then she could hear him standing up, and walking to the door. With loud cracking, it opened, and he appeared in front of her. As soon as he saw her, he let out a sigh, and looked at her intensively as she did the same. 

"What?" he asked, not moving. 

"You know what," she said, trying hard not to blink. He stared back at her, coldly at first, but then he let out another sigh. 

"I already told you," he said in a low voice. "It's impossible." 

His voice was determined, she noticed, but his eyes certainly were not. She knew he could bare this just as little as she could, and hoped she could convince him of that.  

"I don't care. I need you more than anything, Severus." 

_ I can't walk any further alone_

The winds of time are too strong

Ah There were so many times

I was hurt    but now...

She took a step forward, leaving only a little space between the two of them. "Please," she begged, her voice trembling. "I don't want to loose you too."

Through her watery eyes she could still see the pity in his dark eyes, and he reached out for her arm, pulling her in his embrace. His chin resting on her head, he pulled her into his chamber, closing the door. She wasn't crying, though she felt miserable and happy at the same time. Miserable because of the pain, but happy because she now had someone to help her, to save her, to comfort her. 

"Hermione," he whispered. "I'm sorry." 

She knew he was. She knew he wished he could take away her pain, but he couldn't. They stood there like that for some moments.

"I'll be okay," she murmured into his chest. "Eventually, I'll be okay…" 

_ Ah Hold me like this_

Hold my trembling heart

In this continually changing time

If there's a never-changing love

"They were so stupid…" she said with a painful smile. "Fun above homework… Adventure above safety…"

"But they were true Gryffindors," he said, stroking her hair softly. "True Gryffindors 'til the end." 

_ Will you hold my heart_

And catch my tears

It seems I've already broken down All my heart

She hugged him even more tightly, feeling the tears prickling in her eyes. "It got them killed. Their bravery got them killed."

It was too much pain inside the girl could bear, and her knees collapsed. Severus picked her up, noticing how light she was, and carried her to a couch. 

"When was the last time you ate?" he asked, trying not to sound too worried. But he could get no answer out of her; she was sobbing hysterically, her head buried in her hands. 

_ Forever Love Forever Dream_

Only the overflowing memories are

Furiously, painfully stopping up time

Oh Tell me why

"It's not fair!" she cried between two sobs. "He was – the Boy Who Lived!" 

The pain struck straight through his heart. She was right; it wasn't fair. 

_All I see is blue in my heart_

"I'll get something for you to eat," he said, standing up. With a power he hadn't expected, she grabbed his arm and stopped him. 

"Please don't leave me," she whispered in a broken voice. "Please don't ever leave me." 

He looked at her with pity, then sat down next to her, putting an arm around her and pressing the fragile figure against him. 

_ Will you stay with me_

Until the wind has passed by

They're still overflowing All my tears

It felt like her stomach was burning. Losing a friend was terrible; losing your two best friends was indescribable.  There was nothing that could comfort her. As determined as she had just been things would be okay, as determined she now was that there was no longer hope for her to recover. 

_ Forever Love Forever Dream_

Stay close like this

In the dawn, embrace my trembling heart

Oh Stay with me

Suddenly she looked up at him, her eyes red, but no tears flowing over her cheeks anymore. "Thank you." she said. He felt his heart flutter as she took his hand.

"You're welcome," he muttered. 

She bowed forward, but before she could kiss him, he pulled away. He saw the confusion in her eyes and immediately felt guilty.

_ Ah Everything should end_

In this endless night

Ah What have I lost

Nothing Only you

"I'm sorry, Hermione," he said again. "I can't. Not now. You're too troubled." 

She stared at him for a few more moments, but then seemed to accept it. "You're right." And she let herself fall into his embrace again. 

_ Ah Will you stay with me_

Until the wind has passed by

More than anyone else, stay close

"If I hadn't you," she murmured. "I don't know what I would have done." 

His lips curled into a painful smile. He was having quite a dilemma here, but he knew he wouldn't be able to let her stand in the cold. He had to keep anyone from hurting her any more. She had had enough pain. Pain that such a honest creature like she didn't deserve. 

_ Forever Love Forever Dream_

I can't walk any further than this

Oh Tell me why Oh Tell me true

Tell me the meaning of life

"Hermione?" There was no response. She had fallen asleep. He kissed her hair softly. "Hermione, I love you." 


End file.
